Never Impossible
by WhoOnGallifrey
Summary: The Doctor amazes one last person before he leaves for Lake Silencio. Doctor Who one-shot. Alternate last adventure before 'The Wedding of River Song'


**A/N: This is an alternate last-adventure for the Doctor. A bit angst-y maybe. And sorry if it's terrible.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own the Doctor or the TARDIS.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Never Impossible<span>**

Mia had been walking home from the observatory when the man in the tweed suit rushed by, knocking some papers out of her hand in the process.

"Terribly sorry," the man said, picking up the scattered documents and handing them back to her, "interesting readings you've got there," he added, pointing at the bundle of papers in the woman's hand.

"Yes," Mia smiled – she rarely met someone else with an interest in stargazing, "quite astonishing," she held out one of the sheets and pointed to a series of numbers, "it's almost as if this star is shouting at us."

The man smiled, "Yes, that's exactly what it looks like, but it's singing."

"Pardon?" she was confused by the man's judgement.

"The star: it's not shouting, it's _singing._" He grabbed her hand, "come with me."

Mia found herself trusting the man as he walked her to a blue box, and stepped inside. Stepping through it's doors was like entering another world.

"I've read about things like this, space saving ideas in an over-populated world, but it's all theories and speculation. This is … beautiful." She looked in wonder at the huge room she stood in, "It's astonishing and mesmerising and so…_improbable._"

"Improbable," the man looked interestedly at Mia from a large central console covered in an array of switches and dial, "No-one ever says improbable, always 'impossible'."

"_Never_ impossible, sir, never."

"Oh, don't call me sir. I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor - I'm Mia, by the way - what's going on?"

"Well," he flicked a switch and the room filled with the most beautiful sound Mia had ever heard.

"That singing is…perfection." She smiled, awestruck at the glorious sound filling her ears.

The Doctor ran to the doors and flung them open. "See! I told you they were singing."

Mia turned and saw an amazing sight; she was standing above a shimmering ball of fire in a foreign sky, "Wh…are we…this is the star, the one in the readings! But that's … how?"

"Oh," smiled the Doctor, "it's complicated, and technical, and completely marvellous."

The strange man closed the doors and before she knew it, Mia was back on Earth; back in a normal street with normal stars. "Bye then, Doctor. Maybe I'll see you around."

"You won't." he replied, solemnly.

"Thanks!" Mia joked, "That's nice of you!"

"Oh, Mia, you'd have been great, really you would. Saving the world, travelling the universe, all of space and time, you'd have been fantastic. But I'm going to die, that's where I was going when I met you, I was going to travel to my death."

Mia's face saddened, "How do you know? You could survive. You could run!" she sounded as if she was pleading with him now.

"That's just it, I can't; my death is a fixed point. No escape."

"Never impossible, Doctor, never ever, you hear me." She could feel tears welling up in her eyes and the Doctor stepped forward to hug her.

She pulled out of the embrace after a second, "OK, let's say you are going to die, then why me? Why spend your last hours taking a woman you don't know to see a singing star?"

"Because I'm selfish; I had to impress one more person before I left."

"That's not selfish though, Doctor, that's kind."

"No, it's not, because I ruin people. I take them, I impress them and I ruin their lives. Every time."

"I'm not ruined, Doctor, I'm enriched. I've seen more tonight than I could ever have imagined in my wildest dreams. You take people out and show them the stars; you give them a whole universe of wonder."

The tweed-clad man smiled at this and Mia smiled back.

"Goodbye, Mia." The Doctor tapped the side of his blue box and opened the door.

"Goodbye Doctor. And thank you, thank you for the universe. Thank you _from_ the universe."

As that wonderful man got in to that wonderful box and faded away, Mia shook her head and smiled, wondering how many others he had shown the stars, how many would miss him, how many would mourn him.

She came to this conclusion:  
>Everyone in this wide universe should be thankful, and everyone should mourn because if <em>anything<em> was impossible, it was that magnificent, magical man who fought every day to save us. He was, she suspected, about to give his life for the world's sake and for his sake the world must never give up, never lose hope, never stop dreaming.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked it! I came up with this just as I was falling asleep last night, and scribbled it on some paper. Hope the Doctor is not too OOC. Just realised there's quite a lot of dialogue. Oh well. Please review.**


End file.
